bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 24
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 24 Hisagi watched as a bird perched itself on the tree just outside of his bedroom window. It hopped along the branch until it reached his window sill, twitching it's head and watching him curiously. He held his hand out, and it hopped on, tucking it head under it's wing to satisfy an itch. "Ko and Zen must be fighting about now..." He murmured to himself. "I wonder..." a small wry smile pulled at his lips. "Which one of them will die?" As if startled by his dark question, the bird quickly fluttered out through the window, watching him from the safety of the tree. Hisagi chuckled in amusement. "Either way, I still win." *** Ko was surprised to find himself struggling under the force of Zen's blow. Holding her off with his shadows, he was forced to retreat when her crystal cut through, leaping back as it crashed into the ground where he once stood. It looks like I have to keep my guard up, he thought to himself, jerking to the right to avoid being impaled by another attack. Zen swung a crystal collumn at him. He lifted his forearms to block it before ducking, letting it swing over him. He then countered with his shadows, striking her in the back. She grunted, twisting out of the attack and rushing forward. Her punch was blocked, and countered with a swift kick to the gut. The force of the kick launched her into the air, and she used her height advantage to rain down crystal needles. Again, Ko used his arm and shadows to block. The needles tore right through his defense and into his arm. As Zen fell back down to the earth, she was met with an orb of concentrated dark energy. She was knocked back as it exploded, followed by several shadows moving to grab her. She dodged them, cutting through the ones that found their target. She dispelled them quickly, spawing crystals all around her. She took a moment to catch her breath. Opposite of her, Ko was examaning his bleeding arm. "Impressive," He said, looking over at his sister, "You've managed to make me bleed." A small smirk crossed his features. "But so have I." In respone, she coughed up some blood, clutching her side that had been pierced by his previous attack. "I'm not finished yet," She spat. Spreading her hands, the crystals around her growing around her, shaking the ground. It grew taller, rising up from the ground with her on top. As it grew, it took the shape of a Golem, a replica quite similar to the one Zen had fought in the past. Seeing this, Ko's shadow warped around him, making a large shillouette that resembled him. It also grew in size, until it was as large as the crystal golem. The two giants clashed, shadow against crystal as Zen's golem moved to attack. Ko's shadow ducked under its punch, latching onto it's arm and striking upwards. It's attack caught its crystal jaw, and it stumbled back. As the shadow rushed forward for a second attack, the golem kicked out, shoving it back. Before he could recover, Zen rushed him, stabbing the shadow's body. Struggling to remain materialized, the shadow grabbed the golem's arm to keep her in place. Narrowing it's own arm into a blade shape, it sliced off the giant's head. The body fell back as Zen and the head crumpled to the ground. Ko's own giant disappeared, and he also fell to the ground. "Prism Flash!" Zen released her attack as Ko got to his feet. He jerked back out of the way, just as the beam of light shot by him, grazing his chest and tearing his clothes slightly. The force of the explosion from behind nearly knocked him down. He stumbled out of the way of a row of crystals, striking out blindly. His shadow knocked Zen off her feet, and she cried out. Using her momentum, she got back up. She and Ko locked eyes. "Enough," He spoke. Suddenly, Zen was surrounded by darkness. "What?!" She looked around, but Ko was no where to be seen. "Zen," A female voice said behind her. She froze. She knew that voice. Slowly, she turned, and her eyes widened. Almost without realizing, she voice the identity of the woman. "...M-mother.." Sure enough, Yukino stood several feet away, a kind smile on her face. She tilted her head, her laughing green eyes staring at her. "I've missed you, Zen." The smmoner found she could do nothing as Yukino stepped towards her, slowly, her footsteps echoing in the darkness. Her instinct was screaming at her to run, that the person before her wasn't real, much less her mother. She realized that the woman had embraced her in a hug, and was petting her hair affectionately. "I missed you so much," She repeated in a whisper. Zen's arms moved on their own, eager to return the hug. She stopped herself. "Mother..." Suddenly, a sharp pain interrupted her thoughts. She gasped and choked on the blood that rose through her throat. "W-what...?" Yukino laughed a little as she twisted the blade in Zen's gut. "Why did you kill me, Zen?" Her mind grew foggy, barely able to comprehend the question. "I-I didn't..." She tried pulling away, but Yukino's free hand held her close. "Won't you come home with me?" The white-haired woman laughed, "My precious daughter." *** Ragged breath's left Ko's mouth as he looked on at his sister, who had collapsed before him, succombed to his illusion. Looks like I had to use it after all, he mused, coughing up blood. His strength failed him, and he began to fall forward. "Ze...phyr..." The unit appeared, catcing his summoner before he hit the ground. He quickly supported him, slinging his left arm over his shoulder and hoisting him back on his feet. "Take me...back...to the manor..." Ko managed to say weakly. Zephyr said nothing, glancing over at Zen's un-moving form. He chuckled wryly. "You overestimated yourself," He commented. Ko didn't have the strength to tell him to shut up. *** Ach, it was too short. I hope it's not disappointing >\\\\< So, dark foreboding thoughts from Hisagi. In case you don't remember, Hisagi is the name of Zen's father. I wonder what he means by 'either way, I win'? You'll have to find out : P Next chapter finally branches into the main story. It's been a while since I started the game, and I don't remember any of the cut scenes word for word, so if anybody can help with that, please messege me. Thanks for reading~ Category:Blog posts